


Дживс и прогулка в зимнюю ночь

by Shae



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Mistletoe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Холодная зимняя ночь и поцелуй под омелой.





	Дживс и прогулка в зимнюю ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/gifts), [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Winter Night's Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602381) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> С удовольствием переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для WTF Jeeves and Wooster 2019.

Для данного Вустера ускользнуть от Ужасной Бассет было делом привычным. Хотелось бы сказать, что справился я самостоятельно, однако это было бы небольшим преувеличением, принимая во внимание то, что необъятных размеров дживсовский мозг вовсю штамповал планы спасения. И тем не менее я успешно отделался от еще одного нежеланного обручения, что, без сомнения, было только к лучшему.

Спод был укрощен, Мейделин усмирена, а тетя Агата успокоена. Увы, сэр Уоткин все еще кипятился из-за внезапной недостачи в своей коллекции некоего серебряного экспоната, но на этот раз я к произошедшему не имел ни малейшего касательства. К сожалению, сэра Уоткина не убедили заверения в моей непричастности, и даже Дживсу не удалось улучшить ситуацию. Поэтому-то мы и шли пешком по лесистой местности от Тотли-Тауэрс к Бринкли-корту, преодолевая путь протяженностью в несколько покрытых снегом миль.

Ветер ревел, как тетка на незадачливого племянника, и снег ложился на нас густыми хлопьями.

— Сколько нам еще идти? — спросил я, по колено увязая в проклятом белом месиве.

— Недалеко отсюда находится домик лесника, сэр, — ответил Дживс. Голос его заглушал толстый шерстяной шарф, укрывавший шею и нижнюю часть лица. Котелок четырнадцатого размера крепко держался на его голове, несмотря на ветер. Хотел бы я сказать то же о своем кепи, но оно смотало удочки вскоре после того, как мы выскочили из дверей посудомойни, и уши мои теперь за это расплачивались. — Меня заверили, что там вдоволь и дров, и съестных припасов. Домишко маленький, но добротный, и должен быстро прогреться.

Порыв свирепейшего северного ветра едва не сбил меня с ног, но Дживс удержал меня, одной рукой обвив тонкую вустеровскую талию. Он утянул меня за толстый крепкий дуб, где ветер дул, кажется, с чуть меньшим энтузиазмом. Я дрожал не переставая. Казалось, будто мои косточки вот-вот выскочат из старого тельца. Тогда меня обняли, и пронизывающий холод отступил, а я, укрытый в кольце рук Дживса, почувствовал себя в безопасности. Довольный, я тихо вздохнул и устроился удобнее.

Секундой позже меня слегка развернули в дживсовских объятиях и как следует потискали и расцеловали. Вовсе не будучи настроен против такого поворота событий, со всем желанием и охотой я принялся тискать и целовать в ответ. Не имею представления, почему в подобных случаях поминают охоту, но это как раз подходящее занятие для того места, где мы оказались. Некоторое время спустя, запыхавшись, я поднял взгляд на моего изумительного слугу и сказал:

— Эй, Дживс, не то чтобы такой поворот событий вызывал у меня возражения, к тому же сейчас, когда я во всем этом поучаствовал, мне стало гораздо теплее, но с чего вдруг?

Дживс посмотрел вверх, на возвышавшийся над нами дуб, и указал на комок растительности. Тот выглядел несколько чужеродно на древесной махине, в остальном совершенно обнаженной.

— Вискум альбум, сэр, — ответил он.

— Вискас — что?

— Вискум альбум, омела европейская. Принято удостаивать поцелуем того, с кем вместе под ней оказался. — В глазах Дживса мелькнуло озорство.

— Ну, тогда нам стоит сорвать несколько веточек, чтобы повесить над местом нашего отдыха в домике лесничего, как думаешь?

Намек на усмешку на лице Дживса распустился в настоящую улыбку.

— В самом деле, сэр. По моему мнению, идея просто замечательная.


End file.
